Hataraki Taisei
Hataraki Taisei (働き体制) is a samurai hailing from the Land of Iron. Renowned as the ' Crescent Samurai', he has proven to be a masterful samurai. The founder of Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū, he puts the fighting style to perfect use, uniting his body and his sword into one perfect being. He has since passed on this style to his son, Kiritsu Taisei, teaching him everything about the exotic blade style. Background Hataraki was born in the Land of Iron just a few years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. His parents raised him in the way of the samurai. At age five, he was taught the intricacies of the katana. His father showed him how the blade is crafted, the delicate, but sharp properties of the metal, and the proper swing formation. His mother taught him how to move efficiently in the traditional samurai armor, having crafted a suit specifically for his child frame. Showing him the proper steps on how to reduce fatigue during movement, his mother taught him everything about how the armor works, what it's best at protecting at, etc. At age ten, he was transferred to the Land of Iron's samurai stronghold to further his training. From there, he spent ten grueling, intense years training to become the most excellent samurai. At age sixteen, he was proving to be better than samurai who were easily twice his age. It was at this time one samurai, a man nearing his sixties, saw potential in the young samurai. His master taught him the styles of Hokushin Ittō-ryū and Nakanishi-ha Ittō-ryū, both conflicting styles but powerful if used together. At age eighteen, his training was complete. While continuing on his training, his skills only become better. There, he met the woman who would be his wife, Kyouko Renge. The two fell in love after three months of dating. After four years, they were wedded and Kyouko gave birth to two children; Kiritsu and Tokihakiri Taisei. Hataraki looked after both of them, proving to be a kind, caring father who made sure they lived a happy life. Thirteen years later, Hataraki learned of Tokihakiri's disappearance. Distraught, Hataraki looked to his wife and son for support. Feeling a newfound path in life, he remained confident Tokihakiri would one day return, knowing just how strong she was. During this time, he felt his son was worthy enough to pass on his samurai heritage. Having the blacksmith craft him a specially designed sword, he taught him everything his mother, father and master taught him. He also taught him the style he created from his master's teachings; Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū. Seeing his son utilize the style in his own way made him more proud of Kiritsu, seeing himself in him. Once Kiritsu left to begin the Chūnin exams, Hataraki began putting up posters around the village asking if anyone has seen Tokihakiri. He also sent posters to messengers to send to the other allied villages. All he could do now is hope someone saw her, and if they did, hope for her safe return. Appearance Hataraki's appearance is fairly average, a lot of it can be seen in his son. His hair is at neck length and snow white. His eyes take on an almost serious expression, sharply curved with pure blue irises. He is commonly seen wearing armor that reflects his crescent samurai moniker; A sort of purple velvet attire under armor that bears the Getsugakure colors. The most striking visual of his armor is the crescent moon that adorns the back of his suit. He is quite tall, at a little over six feet in height. He's fit, which is an obvious bit because of years of intense, physical training. Personality Despite Hataraki's stern appearance, he is a very kind man. Always being a protective guardian to those close to him, he's always at the front ready to defend his friends and family. He shows great honor, respect, loyalty and justice, traits he passed down to his son. He's always been a supportive, caring father to his two children and worries about them greatly when they're not around. Abilities Hataraki is an excellent samurai, having been trained by his mother and father, along with his master in the Land of Iron. His kenjutsu is at an elite caliber and he has shown to be one of the Land of Iron's elite, and even at a young age, he could disarm samurai that were twice his age. But kenjutsu wasn't the only thing he excelled at. Perfect utilization of taijutsu has made him a dangerous close quarters combatant, combining his taijutsu and kenjutsu into taikenjutsu, which benefits perfectly from Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu is where Hataraki reigns supreme. His blade and his body are both one when he utilizes his kenjutsu. Every move he makes is a potential effect for his kenjutsu, meaning every slash is different; One could just cause a small nick, while another could completely dismember a foe in one fell swoop. His opponent would never know which one is which because his movements hide the lethality of his sword swings. His utilization of Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū allows him to perform perfect movements that can both evade and counter in one move. Careful choices of his steps gives him an edge against nearly any kenjutsu user, since each of his steps are meant specifically to counter a specialist in each field of kenjutsu; Be it scimitar, longsword, katana, greatsword, or even claymore. Each of the steps he takes is meant solely to counter almost any blade and provide a perfect opening for him to exploit. Taijutsu Hataraki is also no slouch when it comes to taijutsu. Having trained in the Land of Iron's taijutsu capabilities, he can fight in a broad array of fighting styles, all meant for the same purpose as his kenjutsu; To counter a specific fighting style and exploit an opening. Against a pure striker, he would choose to utilize muay thai, getting them in the clinch where their strikes are useless, or on the ground where he can beat them into submission with carefully timed blows and perfectly coordinated submissions. When combined with his kenjutsu, he is a deadly taijutsu practitioner. Like how his steps hide the lethality of his sword swings, his sword swings serve to hide the lethality of his punches, kicks, grapples, etc. He's unpredictable, as there is no way to tell what he's going to do once he swings his sword.